


Sunny Days

by bearisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - Freeform, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) - Freeform, Oneshot, Picnic Time, Summer, markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearisung/pseuds/bearisung
Summary: Summer AU in which Mark and Donghyuck decide to seize the great weather and go on a soft summer picnic.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sunny Days

As the bright, glistening sun spirals high in the blue, clear sky, its bright rays danced their way through a wide glass window. Through the window, you could make out the shape of a wide bed with clean white sheets and what seems to be two figures, toppled on one-another. The two statures seemed to be doing their own thing; each carelessly scrolling through what could be their phones. It seemed like they have been in that position for quite some time, you can tell by the way they were ever so comfortable in each other's arms. It was until the person on top decided to sit up, revealing beautiful honey-like skin that glimmered because of the sun. His hair was especially fluffy but incredibly messy, you can tell he still hasn't groomed it quite yet. He ran a hand through his hair and flopped down again, this time next to the other boy he was with. 

"Mark lee," voiced the boy, his warm honey-drooping voice echoing the wide, quiet room. He sat up and faced the other boy. "Mark Lee, I am incredibly bored." the other boy, who seems to go by the name of Mark, sat up as well, shaking his head a little bit like an attempt to fix his hair. He fixed his round glasses and patted his shiny black hair. He looked at the golden boy in front of him. "Lee Donghyuck," said Mark, mimicking the other boy, his soft voice responding to the echos of his lover. "Lee Donghyuck, what do you want me to do about it?" Donghyuck laughed at Mark's mockery and playfully slapped his chest. "Entertain me!" he said. "You're my boyfriend. It's your duty to make sure I'm not bored." to which mark responded to with a chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, your highness," said Mark, feigning seriousness. "But it seems that I've run out of ideas to keep your ass 'entertained'. It's your turn to figure something fun for us to do." Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, his reddish lips forming into a pout. He threw himself dramatically onto Mark's lap, closing his eyes as his significant other's hands went mazing through his brownish-locks as if on command. He closed his eyes, taking in the bliss of Mark playing with his hair. "What time is it?" asked Donghyuck. "It's almost time for lunch isn't it? why don't we go out for lunch?" Mark shrugged, continuing to caress Donghyuck's head. He looked outside through the window, his eyes scanning the outside world that he, nor donghyuck, had come into contact with as they both were comfortable in their homes. Going outside for lunch wasn't a bad idea, but mark thought it would be better to enjoy such beautiful weather outside rather than leaving the house only to go into a closed, air-conditioned restaurant. Mark leaned forward a little bit, placing a soft kiss on Donghyuck's forehead before speaking.

"What if we have lunch in the park?" he suggested. Donghyucked looked up at him and answered. "like a picnic?" he asked. Mark responded with a small nod, his hair flopping as he does so. Donghyuck sat up from his position, Mark's hands silently slipping out of his hair. He looked at mark, an amused look on his face. "That sounds like an amazing idea," he said to Mark. "where on Earth did you come up with this?" Mark smiled in return and shrugged, a cocky look on his face. "What can I say," he started. "they call me _'Mark Lee: The King of Coming up with Fun Ideas'._ " Donghyuck laughed at Mark's remark. "They should call you _'Mark Lee: The King of All Dorks._ " Mark grabbed the nearest pillow and immediately attacked donghyuck with it, notorious giggles escaping from the golden boy's mouth. 

The two boys lolled around on the bed for a few minutes before finally getting up and heading to the kitchen. Their kitchen was big enough to fit the two of them. It was narrow with only one huge window on the right side of the wall and a bulbous light hanging from the ceiling. There were far too many plants for the two boys to care for; some on top of the fridge, some in the corner. A pot of flowers here, another pot there. It felt very homey. They each started to collect things here and there for their picnic; Donghyuck reaching for the cupboard to fetch the basket and Mark opening up the fridge to take out an assortment of fruits and vegetables as well as some cheese and ham. Donghyuck placed the basket onto the white wooded table and quickly turned back to get the knife and cutting board as well as some bread. Donghyuck grabs a bunch of clear containers as well and places everything on the table and goes to lean on the counter near the sink, where Mark happens to be diligently cleaning the fruits, humming a small quite song. He stares at mark deeply, admiring his features. From his long lashes to the deep colour of his irises, Donhyuck was deeply infatuated with everything the boy did. He lets out a soft sigh of content, grabbing Mark's attention by doing so.

"What?" asked Mark, tilting his head a little bit so that he wouldn't hurt his head when lifting it to look at Donghyuck (since their cupboards were too short). Donghyuck smiled a little, giving mark a quick yet soft peck before heading to their 'work station'. Mark chuckled to himself and followed Donghyuck to the table, placing all the freshly washed fruits on the table. "Did you know," starts Donghyuck. "that I, _Lee Donghyuck_ , am a _master of cutting fruits_? I have a black belt in making fruits look adorable." Mark raised an eyebrow at his lover. "They give black belts for such things?" he questioned. Donghyuck nodded, grabbing the knife and a strawberry to prove himself to Mark. "Look-" he said, cutting the top of the strawberry at angles to make it look like it has a dent. "-when you do that, all you have to do is slice and-" he slices the strawberry to reveal heart shapes. "-Tada!" he exclaims. Mark claps for his boyfriend. "Of course," he says. "What else would you expect of _Lee Donghyuck, master of cutting fruits_." Donghyuck laughs in response hitting Mark's shoulder playfully.

The two boys continue setting up their picnic meals; placing the sandwiches they've made delicately in the plastic containers they've prepared, storing the fruits in their cold containers and adding some napkins and sauces before placing it all in the basket along with a generic white and red checkered spread. They placed the basket near their front door before the two of them raced each other to their bedroom to get changed. Donghyuck pushed mark as they ran quickly making it to their room before him, celebrating his victory with a cheer and a laugh. Mark then soon appears at the doorway of their bedroom, laughing along Donghyuck. 

After they have finished changing and 'making sure everything is in place', the two boys grabbed the basket and got into Mark's added green car. They get into the car, with Donghyuck complaining about how ugly Mark's car is and "what kind of person chooses a green car?", the car engine roars as they head down their driveway and zoom their way to their destination. On the way, the car ride was filled with loud music, occasional whooping and Donghyuck sticking his head out of the window to show Mark that his hair is indeed fluffy. It was a comfortable ride, although it wasn't quite, it was the type of 'mini-adventure' Mark would deliberately leave work for. After about 20 minutes, Mark's ill-favoured green car pulled up in the park's designated parking lot and came to a stop, the loud engine coming to a hush. 

The second the car was parked, Donghyuck dashed out of the car, running into the sea of trees ahead of them. Mark quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbing the picnic basket and locking his car, only to start running after Donghyuck so that they don't get separated. Donghyuck runs around in circles at first, waiting for Mark to catch up, giggle at his boyfriend's way of running. It was almost like he was jogging but he knew that this was Mark's fastest pace. Mark soon joined donghyuck, holding his hand softly, as the two boys stroll around the park to find a place for their picnic. They walked by swingsets and slides, people having barbeques and couples just relaxing. They made their way to the deep end of the park, where they found an empty spot with multiple trees, enough to create a big shade for the two of them to comfortably to sit. 

They took out the picnic spread and laid it onto the viridescent grass, Donghyuck plopping down on it to stop it from flying away. Mark sat across Donghyuck, placing the basket down and beginning to take the food out. Donghyuck pulled a small, red speaker out the basket as well, beginning to sync his phone to it and play soft, iridescent music that would soon be drowned by their talking. Mark opened up all their container, revealing a big repast of sandwiches and fruits. "Duckie, baby," Mark called out, trying to grab Donghyuck's attention. Donghyuck looked up from his phone to face Mark. "Sunshine, eat something!" Donghyuck smiles and reaches for a PB&J sandwich, taking a big bite out of it. "You too!" exclaims Donghyuck. "Eat something, Markie." A small, subtle blush makes its way onto Mark's face because of the nickname, but he shakes it off with a small and grabbing a sandwich too. The lovers continue to munch down on the food, the soft music setting the mood of what could be something out of a drama. They talk, they laugh, they giggle, the two boys falling deeply into what seemed to be their world. Their hearts were far too wrapped up in each other to give a care about what's happening around them.

Soon, after the food was finished, they clear out all the containers and put them back into the basket. Mark places his head onto Donghyuck's lap, closing his eyes and humming in pleasure when the latter stars massaging his scalping and gently playing with his hair. Donghyuck stared down at his lover. He was in love. He was deeply and madly in love. He loved everything and anything that has to do with Mark Lee. He loved the way his eyes fluttered open when he noticed Donghyuck staring. The way he sat up and caressed his face with his hands, Donghyuck's face sinking into his palms. The way their lips touched, igniting an explosion of butterflies in his stomach. The way he ached to be in Mark's every moment and every second of the way. The way Mark's face was flushed after their kiss. He loved all of it. He loved _him_. 

"You know," started Donghyuck. "I would give my all for this moment to never end." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to check out my other work as well !! Have an amazing day ෆ⃛(ˇᵋ ˇෆೄ


End file.
